sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Blair Moore
)]] Name: Blair Moore Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Cochise High School Hobbies and Interests: Poetry, roller skating, internet debating, Tumblr, science, Doctor Who Appearance: Blair is 5’4” tall and weighs about 95 pounds. She is very skinny, with bony limbs and no curves to speak of. A natural brunette, Blair’s hair is dyed black with a fauxhawk, spiked in the middle, where it's been dyed pink. Her eyes are upturned, round and dark brown and she has dark shadows under them due to sleep deprivation, as she spends hours up late online. Blair is Caucasian; her skin is pale and she burns easily, leaving her with a streak of freckles across her nose. She often develops acne around her nose as well. Blair’s round face is somewhat androgynous feature-wise, with a straight nose, a high brow, thin lips and arched eyebrows. She isn’t especially pretty, and has a flat chest. Blair dresses eclectically, sometimes wearing a simple t-shirt and jeans and other times dressing in more elaborate skirts and dresses. In general, she dresses for the weather and her mood, wearing nicer clothes when feeling more upbeat. When abducted, Blair was wearing a black t-shirt, jean shorts and dirty white sneakers with black socks. She occasionally dabbles in makeup, wearing red lip gloss and dark eyeliner, but usually forgoes it. She has no piercings. Biography: The middle child of Damien and Theresa Moore, both natives to Kingman, Blair was two years younger than her sister Cynthia and a year older than her sister Miley. Damien worked as an electrician, while Theresa was a secretary. The family of five was of average middle class, and Theresa and Damien, an older couple who married late in life, invested much of their free time in their children’s lives. Shortly after Blair’s birth, she developed meconium ileus, a condition where a newborn’s bowels become obstructed. After receiving treatment, it became necessary to test Blair for cystic fibrosis, a genetic condition where mucus obstructs the lungs and causes problems with the digestive tract, among other serious medical issues. After a sweat test, it was determined that Blair did have cystic fibrosis. The family was subsequently devastated by the news. Cystic fibrosis was a life-threatening condition, and sufferers rarely lived past their forties. While they wanted her to live as normal a life as possible, Theresa and Damien feared for Blair for most of her life. From an early age, Blair needed to be coddled somewhat, as she frequently experience lung infections and coughs, plus was quickly issued medication to thin the mucus buildup in her lungs and help her breathing. While as a toddler she was rambunctious and energetic, she missed school frequently due to sickness and had trouble with extended playing due to her cough and poor lung function. This frustrated her as a child, feeling that she was underprivileged and unable to keep up with other children. Blair’s attitude was not helped when she began struggling with school, even as early as elementary school. Repeatedly missing school, combined with an innate difficulty with most subjects, led her to struggle with most of her courses. However, Blair performed quite well in the sciences, and actually enjoyed those classes. Blair began seeing a child psychologist at age 8, in order to help her cope with her situation and help her deal with her mortality. Blair appreciated the outlet, and the social worker, a woman named Ms. Cole, proved to initially help with regards to Blair’s concerns. Ms. Cole encouraged Blair to find hobbies to focus on and dreams to fulfill to avoid falling into a depression, which directly led to Blair’s interest in poetry at age 10. Writing poetry had been something she’d done in grade school, but after trying it out independently Blair found it a very rewarding means of expressing herself, occupying time and dealing with stress. Her style tended towards being non-linear and chaotic, and more stream-of-thought than planned. She also favored dark and sad subjects such as death, as the morbid topics made her feel better about herself by getting out unhealthy emotions on paper. Blair’s medical doctor also made recommendations for her in her youth, and he encouraged her to exercise to help clear her lungs and assist in breathing. Blair didn’t really find sports appealing, considering them a waste of time, but after receiving a set of roller skates for a present when she was 12, Blair became interested in skating. Though she struggled with it at first, she eventually picked up skill and agility as a roller skater, becoming fairly proficient. She likes the speed and feeling of weightlessness of skating, and though she hasn't partaken in any competitions, she hopes to do so when she leaves Kingman. Until then, she can be found at the local skate park on weekends and holidays. Because of her condition, Blair was somewhat spoiled by her parents. Her older sister Cynthia took well to this, being even-tempered and similarly concerned with Blair’s well-being. Miley, though, often felt neglected by her parents, who generally sided with Blair in disputes and focused on her needs over her sister’s. This led to at least one argument over the fairness of Blair’s treatment, which Blair won. This, combined with being spoiled with praise and affection, caused Blair to slowly begin to develop a proud streak, which continued as she got older. She had trouble admitting her own follies and rarely took blame, preferring to shift it onto others instead. When Blair was about 13, she started spending time online, as her parents had purchased her a new computer. She liked the widespread information, and the chance to meet and talk to new people excited her, as she was somewhat bored with her small town. She frequented many political forums and other places of discussion, especially poetry boards, and found herself enamored with the opportunity to discuss and argue with people. It gave her the opportunity to both express herself, take pride in winning a debate and occasionally to vent by taking her feelings out on others without consequence. An abrasive attitude quickly became apparent, however, as she refused to back down in disagreements and never accepted her own mistakes. She received a few warnings and even bans from some sites, but rather than change her attitude simply moved on to different groups that agreed with her more. She generally dismissed abuse or insults, being thick skinned and not one to take criticism to heart anyway. Going into middle school, Blair’s attitude problem gave her a reputation for being a problem student, as she was audacious enough to challenge teachers when she didn’t agree, leading to punishment. Still, she started improving her grades as she became more determined to be successful despite her poor health. Blair had some friends, but also a penchant for making enemies, as she quickly caused conflict with her cocky attitude and refusal to back down or admit that she was wrong. She consequently became somewhat binary, with most classmates receiving either positive or negative treatment with little room in between. She tended to start arguments, though was never involved in physical confrontations. When her parents were brought in, Blair swayed them to believe that she was not at fault, which they were eager to accept, as they were unwilling to punish Blair anyway. Still, after a while she began toning down direct conflict, and instead talking badly about others behind their back while being more polite to their faces. Blair also became interested in roller derby in 8th grade. While she was never one for sports, she found interest when her older sister introduced a roller derby competition on television to Blair, who was fascinated by the toughness of the people involved as well as the skill and projected attitudes. While Kingman did not have a large roller derby community, Blair became interested in the sport, following it obsessively and practicing at the local skate rink. She appreciates the speed of the game as well as the aforementioned attitudes, and plans to partake in it when she is more skilled. She has planned to give herself the moniker, "Blair's Witch Project" in reference to the film. Encouraged by her science teacher who took note of her enjoyment of the subject, Blair also began looking into the sciences outside of class. She found the functions of the natural world fascinating, especially biology and astronomy as the most coherent fields to a novice, though most fields interested her on some level. She primarily read articles and nonfiction books, as well as using the internet to research facts and information. In high school, Blair remained mostly unchanged. Her contrary nature and often pompous attitude continued to alienate others, but Blair took little mind of this, seeing many of her classmates as simple-minded hicks. She looked down on others and wasn’t above poking fun at people with those she considered friends, who tended to be intellectual or artistic. She didn’t get along well with those she perceived to be geeks or jocks, thinking of them as weird and dull-witted, respectively. She got decent grades, averaging a B- in most classes, but excelled in sciences, getting an A on most grades. Her improvement in schooling was largely the result of improved attendance, as Blair was not unintelligent and spent less of her ill days at home, instead toughing it out to avoid looking weak. After browsing the internet for a few years, Blair stumbled across Tumblr when an online friend recommended it. While at first she struggled with the layout, Blair quickly became enamored with the site and its culture. She loved the enthusiasm, discussion and subtopics of Tumblr, and quickly established her own blog, where she discussed her feelings and illness. She also began taking up various opinions on different subjects, adopting a feminist stance after reading a number of convincing articles and blogs on the subject. She became rather aggressive and quick to jump on people if they disagreed with her stances. While on Tumblr, Blair became interested in discussion on certain TV shows, especially Doctor Who. The long history and deep culture made it somewhat intimidating, but Blair resolved to watch the show to figure out what people were talking about. She quickly fell in love, spending hours a day watching it until she was caught up in her junior year. She loved the characters, the uniqueness, and the different emotions it could inspire, plus the deep and extensive fandom it had developed. She continued to watch new episodes throughout senior year. Blair’s home life has remained in a stable equilibrium for most of her life. Her parents are loving but very protective, siding with Blair in conflicts and giving her anything she wanted. Blair appreciates this, but often pushes them away out of feelings of rebelliousness, which only adds to their concern. Cynthia and Blair had never interacted much, as Cynthia spent most of her time studying or hanging out with friends, and is currently attending college in Colorado. Miley and Blair don’t get along, as Miley feels Blair is unpleasant and spoiled, and Blair thinks of Miley as a brat and immature. Blair still visits Ms. Cole on a bi-weekly basis, chatting about her feelings and concerns. The two get along well, though Blair tends to do most of the talking in their discussions. Blair hopes to leave Arizona as soon as she can graduate, feeling tied down by Kingman. She plans to move to New York City, Seattle or another large city, and attend college, ideally studying biology or a similar science. Before that though, she wants to travel the world and enjoy herself, feeling that doing too much in the way of responsibility is a waste when she has less time than most people do. She hopes to live in the UK at some point as well, owing to her numerous online friends in the country and her perceived experience with the culture. She hopes to be either a biologist or a poet, or possibly both if she can manage to write in her spare time. She still has interest in roller derby, but mostly skates casually or as a means of transport and exercise as of late. While she is often in poor health resulting from her condition, Blair is fairly well-adjusted, though she occasionally suffers bouts of depression or anxiety. She can be arrogant, and is quick to dismiss others if she doesn’t value their opinion. She is nicer to her friends, but even then will occasionally give a backhanded compliment or treat them in a condescending manner. Her closest friends thus tend to be people who she can gossip with and are thick-skinned, and especially people who are members of her online communities. She is somewhat self-centered, placing high value on herself, and is often outright rude. However, she is also surprisingly funny and aware, and capable of making jokes at her own expense, though she doesn’t take well to others attempting to do the same. In general, she doesn’t own up to her mistakes, and assumes she is never in the wrong. Advantages: Blair is independent and surprisingly tough mentally, able to deal with thoughts of mortality due to her condition. Blair is unexpectedly intelligent and more fit than people may expect, and could catch people by surprise. She is confident and self-assured, which can keep her going in tough situations. Disadvantages: Blair’s biggest weakness is her cystic fibrosis, which leaves her with poor stamina and high risk for lung infections among other potentially crippling health issues. She is cocky and may think she’s better-suited than she is, potentially making errors in judgment. Blair is also somewhat standoffish and prone to causing conflict with her arrogance, which pushes people away. Designated Number: Female student No. 033 --- Designated Weapon: Scutum Conclusion: Just so we're clear, I totally didn't think it said scrotum...Ok I totally did at first. As much I think this girl might be able to do it, I don't like her chances given that's she has poor stamina and that shield is fucking heavy...oh and fact that she's already dying doesn't help.''- Josie Knight'' The above biography is as written by Espi. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] )]] Handled by: 'Espi '''Kills: 'Rene Wolfe, Georgia Lee Day, Matthew Moradi, Bryony Adams 'Killed By: 'Bryony Adams 'Collected Weapons: '''Scutum (assigned weapon, discarded, to Kaitlyn Greene), Smith and Wesson SW1911 (from Rene Wolfe), MAC-10 (from Scout Pfeiffer), Sawblade Slinger (from Scout Pfeiffer) '''Allies: 'Noah Whitley, Sandra Dyer, Rene Wolfe, Alba Reyes, Vincenzo/a Gatti 'Enemies: 'Nancy Kyle, Caedyn Miller, Coleen Reagan, Georgia Lee Day, Bryony Adams 'Mid-game Evaluation: '''Blair discarded her weapon immediately due to it's weight. She traveled over the bridge, finding Jennifer Su who was at that point considering jumping from the bridge. Blair is audibly freaked out, and her yell scares Jennifer, who loses her footing before she can reconsider and falls to her death. Blair was disturbed, but quickly elected to try and put it behind her and move on as best she could. She stumbles onto Noah Whitley, Sandra Dyer, and Maria Cucinotta in the staff A dorm, Maria's quickly scared off but Noah loosely offers Blair an alliance, which she takes. They hole up in a bedroom and discuss their plans. Blair briefly mentioned Jennifer's death, but did not touch on the specifics, and continued to mull over what she would do to survive. Noah took the lead and the group depart to seek a shelter to hide in. This led them to the radio tower. Here they found Rene Wolfe, whose pleasant demeanor won her a place in the fledgling alliance and they discussed their future plans, including avoiding the bell tower. Blair also noticed that Sandra was acting odd, but Sandra was evasive and rude about it. Noah defended Sandra, which annoyed Blair, but she for the moment remained part of the group as they departed the area. The group spent the night on the shoreline, which they had to quickly flee from after the morning announcement when the supply depot was declared a Danger Zone. While running, Blair noticed that Sandra had left the group during the night, which she pointed out to Noah and Rene once they reached the hunting cabin. Shortly after they took shelter in the cabin Alessio Rigano also entered, ignoring all of them in favor of a bedroom to sleep in. Blair investigated, then reported back to the others. Al quickly woke and ran off, and while confused Blair and her team were content to set up shop in the cabin, rest, and plan. They intended to stay in the cabin overnight, to give Sandra time to find them. Come morning of 3rd Day Blair felt physically sick, anxious, and announcements only further unsettled her. Sandra still had not arrived, and Blair finally decided to assume she had left the group on purpose. Blair singled out Noah and sat near him as he watched the ocean, and suddenly she launched into an admission of her cystic fibrosis and it's inevitable lethal nature. The others awkwardly tried to comfort her, but Blair wasn't especially encouraged. The moment passed and they were joined by Lily Caldwell, who Blair didn't respond much to. Then, Nancy Kyle, who Blair responded to because Nancy was trying to shoot them. Blair found the courage to charge Nancy to try and stop her, Lily intervened and kept Blair from being struck by the shots fired in response. Nancy was fleeing for cover, so Blair called a retreat and ran off. She lost Noah and Rene in the process. She wandered near the docks but was shy to further approach, as there was an unfamiliar group of students there. She decided to double back to explore the shore, hoping to find her allies again, her drive to live increased as she had yet to die as she'd expected to. She was able to track Rene, to the asylum library. Here she was less than thrilled to find Rene had met an unfriendly face, Caedyn Miller. Rene hadn't completely bought into the brand of trickery and slander Blair associated Caedyn with, and Blair tried to confront Caedyn, calling out the bloodied dress she was wearing. Caedyn cooked up a sob story, and while Blair didn't trust it she also had no way to disprove it, which infuriated her into aborting the attempt and seeking shelter elsewhere, and she could only offer Rene the chance to follow. Rene followed. They ended up spending the night alone in the art therapy room with the corpse of Mitch Settles, and set about the sober business of surviving come the morning announcements of Day 4. Blair decided it was a good time to bring up Caedyn and get Rene to understand the danger Caedyn posed, or at least Blair's inkling of that fact. She explained herself to Rene as best she could with Rene's cooperation, but they were interrupted by the sudden appearance of a suspicious character, Alan Banks. Blair briefly entertained him humorlessly, but she quickly decided the danger was too great and she stormed past him and to the exit. She spent her time until Day 5 avoiding students, and ended up in the cove when announcements vindicated her mistrust of Caedyn by revealing she'd killed. Blair was grimly satisfied, but also rapidly running out of supplies and energy. She sat with Rene and they tried to start a casual conversation to distract themselves, but they were approached by Wade Cartwright. He seemed less overtly suspicious than Alan so she humored him at first, when Rene joined in Wade promptly made a dramatically big deal out of it, entertaining Blair to where she could find it in herself to laugh. That broke the ice between them, and when Wade asked to join their group to win some peace of mind she was willing to allow it. They were broken apart, however, by the specter of Kaitlyn Greene approaching along with gunshots, Rene and Blair ran one way, Wade ended up running another. Come Day 6 Blair and Rene were idly exploring the crematorium garden, and Blair was disquieted by how unusually boring island seemed to have become as they had avoided the murders and deaths. They were approached by Johnny McKay, a boy from school Blair found irritating, and she treated him with due lack of diligence, realizing she had no reason to be nice or kind on island proper. Rene on the other hand tried to engage him, and was mostly failing as far as Blair was concerned. The quiet moment shattered when Rene yelped, and Blair saw Rene digging for her medical supplies frantically while a massive spider skittered off. It turned out Rene had been bitten by an extremely lethal tarantula and there was no antivenom. Blair tried to remain optimistic but Rene herself calmly gave herself low chances on her prognosis. Blair grasped for a solution but there was none, and Blair realized she was in no way prepared to see someone she now saw as a friend die in such a way. Blair gave Rene control of the situation and Rene decided she wanted Blair to kill her when death was impending, to give Blair the kill and her supplies. Blair quietly agreed. Some hours passed with the two trying to stay conversant, Blair steeling herself for what she had to do. Rene passed out and it was time, Blair collected Rene's supplies and then executed Rene. She spent some time openly sobbing, then quietly moved on. Blair returned to the supply depot and and slept at the docks. She was somewhat upset by the morning's announcements, particularly to hear that Noah had died, but she mostly felt numb from the previous day's events. Reflecting on all that she had been through, Blair decided that she would do her best to survive, though she didn't intend to kill with abandon. She suppressed her doubts about whether she truly deserved to live over others and moved on. She reminisced on how a week had passed, then she heard music in the radio tower and followed it just up to when it was shut off, by Alba Reyes who was one of Blair's derby teammates. She was also a known killer and holding a gun, and Blair was quick to hold up her own gun in defense. Alba proved to be conversational, and even let Blair explain her story so far before she elaborated on her own, and how her kill had been self defense. That disarmed Blair, who was then willing to start sharing information productively, she hadn't seen the people Alba was looking to reunite with but she did have advice to avoid Caedyn, which Alba readily accepted as Blair explained her opinion on the slimy killer. They were approached by Vincenzo/a Gatti, who also quickly made their friendliness obvious. The three decided to track down other allies by returning to the asylum, all while Blair continued to silently muse on how her still illness-limited life's trajectory would be shaped by trying to ally with people. Blair mused that they were a quiet group, in contrast to Noah and Rene, and they moved on. When they wandered into the staff lounge to cheek for Alba's allies they instead found Coleen Reagan, Olivia Fischer, and Georgia Lee Day. Blair instinctively leveled her gun at them, to both her own internalized shock and the outward shock of the others, it was that negative feedback loop that caused her to be incapable of letting the gun drop despite even her allies begging her. Instead she twitch fired at Georgia Lee when she tried to pull out her own weapon to dissuade, hitting Georgia Lee in a major blood vessel of her leg. From here Coleen prepared her own weapon and threatened Blair to stand down, Enzo also tried to wrestle the gun away. Blair fired again in response, missing, and fled as her panic crystallized. Blair rushed out of the asylum and fled all the way to the bridge, where she took refuge inside an empty car. She was scared and angry with herself for being so trigger happy, and she wondered what might become of Georgia Lee, deciding that regardless of whether the wound was immediately fatal, she had doomed Georgia Lee either way. Blair ate and slept for the night, and her fears were confirmed by the next morning's announcement. She set off for the vehicle depot, hoping that it would be less populated than the other places she had been. Once there, she investigated the depot's office before she was caught in a coughing fit, drawing the attention of Scout Pfeiffer and Bart Cappotelli, who had also been exploring the area. Scout was tense and standoffish, and Bart attempted to offer aid, easing some of the tension between them but not much. The situation resolved itself as it was discovered that Scout and Bart were searching for some of the same people, namely Scout's step-sister Clarice Halwood, and they set off together to search, leaving Blair with some water. Blair locked herself in the office for the rest of the day and rested. The next morning, she was disturbed to discover Scout and Bart's bodies elsewhere in the depot, but not disturbed enough to keep from looting their supplies, replinishing her food and water and taking Scout's weapons, including Noah's Sawlaska. Blair left the vehicle depot and approached the radio tower, once again spotting Alba there. She kept her distance, hoping to be stealthy and determine whether the unseen person that Alba was talking to was a threat. She accidentally coughed, and was caught before she could back off. The unknown person turned out to be Fiyori Senay, Blair was unconvinced but believed the margin of safety was at least decent, especially with a concealed gun for insurance. They invited her inside, she refused. Alba continued to earnestly insist, Fiyori accepted Blair's reluctance and merely thanked her for what she'd done to Georgia. Blair was not particularly ready to consider Alba's words at heart, much as she thought highly of Alba she simply believed the risk for a long term stay was too great. She parted on that note. She slept under a willow in the gardens, and frantically shot a spider- similar to the one that had murdered Rene- when it got too close. Announcements for the day had declared the end was upon them. Blair continued to muse on it, on what her own compromised life was worth to her. She decided she wasn't ready to give up hope, to die, that she'd made it so far and that she was willing to fight for whatever she could get. Blair found Georgia's body while she wandered the halls of the only safe area left on the island, the asylum itself. She found she couldn't decide if she felt guilty, and moved on. She heard the noises of people rustling around the one-on-one therapy area, and kept herself hidden and in cover. The attempt caused her to collide with an unseen Min-jae Parker, he pinned her to the ground, and the noises attracted Kimiko Kao to rush into the room. Blair extricated herself from the mess and was immediately on edge, faced with the two most notorious killers left. Kimiko and Min-jae ignored her for a while, talking among themselves in sign language, Blair could only quietly keep to herself, her own thoughts, and hyper vigilance of every small motion the other two made. Eventually Kimiko turned to her, and slow spelled out a message of peace, but Blair double guessed the intent and made a quick beeline for the exit. She mused on another piece of endgame news, that Caedyn was dead, Blair wondered what it all meant that Caedyn still haunted her thoughts, then dismissively banished the thoughts with simple relief that Blair herself had lived longer. She investigated the supply closet. She saw two people, Nate Turner and Matthew Moradi, huddled together. She contemplated what she was about to do, then dismissed it as no more morally wrong than anything else she had or hadn't been involved in. She opened fire on Matthew, possibly hitting Nate in the process, and she moved on. She couldn't hide a certain sense of satisfaction from herself, nor the growing power of her will to live. She was ready for the end to come, convinced that she could somehow handle the aftermath of the game yet to come, even if she hadn't really put thought into how her family, her loved ones could forgive her. She holed up in the staff lounge where she noted her change in demeanor had been catalyzed, she waited facing the door, resting little. She'd almost fallen asleep but was woken by the intrusion of Bryony Adams. Blair took little time to assess the scene, she immediately opened fire, with the closest thing at hand, the sawblade. It hit, but Blair wasn't safe, Bryony charged valiantly. Blair scrabbled for the gun, a mistake, since it put her head right in the path of Bryony's swing with a heavy wooden leg. Blair was cracked on the forehead and went down, gun out of reach, Bryony proceeded to hold Blair down with a foot and stab a nail in her weapon into Blair's chest. Blair struggled desperately, kicked Bryony lethally in her already impaled stomach, but Blair was otherwise helpless as Bryony impaled Blair's chest again before escaping. Blair fell quiet against the pain and desperate instinct to survive, reflected on how everything she'd tried for had been cut from under her. She tried for last words, and failed at those as well. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''Says a lot about this version that the girl that's choking and dying on her own snot every day makes it to the finale. ''- Jim Greynolds '''Memorable Quotes: ''"I don't think I've ever told anyone at school that I'm dying."'' -- The interlude that leads into Blair discussing her cystic fibrosis with Noah. "I'm leaving, that's who I am. Later." -- Her final words to Alan before rushing past him. "It's a stupid name, Survival of the Fittest. (...) It's a misappropriation of a scientific term. If this was about the fittest, we'd all be equally armed to start, so we'd adapt. And I mean, in the real situation we'd reproduce but nobody here is thinking about babies I'd bet." ''- Blair's summation of the situation to Rene. ''"God fucking damn it." -- Blair's intended last words, though she didn't manage to say them before dying. Other/Trivia *Though not officially credited as a kill, Blair causes the death of Jennifer Su in Asymptote by startling her, causing Jennifer to fall off the bridge to her death. *Blair Moore is the only character in V6 to have interacted with every character handled under CondorTalon. *Blair's killing of Rene Wolfe was shown to the V7 class in the V7 prologue. Threads Memories: *Dying in the Light V6 Pregame: *Not On Target *What a Day *Stuck *Barely Dead *Poe's Poems Pwn Posers *Lostlorn Sadie Hawkins' Dance: *Misery Loves Company V6: *Asymptote *Rolodex of Hate *Why Y'all Gagging? *Early Morning in the Garden of Good and Evil *Let's Awaken, By the Day *What I Needed They'll Pay *Forlorn and Forgotten Knowledge *Creeping Doom *Dysthemia Morte *Another Disappointment of Many *I Will Not Bow *Cucurrucucú paloma *Cast in the Name of God *The Plastic Ratio *Gran Torino. *Origin of Symmetry *Toxic *Takasago *Amen *A History of Bad Decisions Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Blair Moore. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V6 Students